Kent Nelson (Alternate Earth-2992)
Biography 'Early Life' In 1988, Kent Nelson was born to Celestine Babcock-Nelson, a spiritualist and Sven Nelson, an archaeologist. Sometime after his birth his mother died of unknown causes. 'The Second Sorcerer Supreme' In 2008, while on an archaeological dig in Mesopotamia, Sven Nelson along with Kent stumbled upon a temple belonging to Nabu. The natives were scared to even enter the temple and avoided it at all costs but that did not scare Sven Nelson for he did not believe in magic. While wandering around the temple Kent stumbled upon a sarcophagus containing the body of Nabu, one of the three wise. Kent decided to pull the lever that would waken Nabu. When Nabu awoke a poisonous gas filled the temple, killing Sven, but leaving Kent unharmed. Nabu wanted to train Kent as his apprentice but Kent did not want powers or to become Nabu's apprentice, all he wanted was his father back. Nabu erased all memory of Sven Nelson from Kent's mind. In the course of one week Nabu sent Kent to be trained by the Ancient One, the first mortal who beard the title of "Sorcerer Supreme" who proceeded to taught him the mystic arts. The last wish of the Ancient One was for Kent to unleash all his power on him but Kent could not harm his master for he grown attached to him. The Ancient One then brought back Kent's memories' of his father and Kent proceed to pursuit Nabu with a fit of rage. During that time, Yao would reveal Kent the true nature of the Sorcerer Supremes; They were the Lords of Order, and he then explained the circumstances of Sven's death and the never ending battle between Order and Chaos, while replying he too lost ones he loved. As a parting gift, the Ancient One entrusted Kent with a golden helmet and the Eye of Aggamotto and told him that those two things would grant him all the powers that a Sorcerer Supreme possesses. 'Doctor Fate' His first adventure as Doctor Fate was when he rescued Clea from Wotan, an evil sorceress and ancient enemy of Clea. Fate soon settled in an new base in the form of Sanctum Sanctorum. From the sanctum, he embarks out, fighting crime and supernatural evil. 'The Vision' In Sanctum Sanctorum, the Sorcerer Supreme expresses his hesitance and discomfort towards Batman using the Ark of the Covenant to invoke blood magic to gain visions needed to find the demon loose in Earth. As Bruce is overcome by the power of the ark, Kent is also bombarded by the blood magic released. Doctor Fate is revealed to have been injured from the blood magic and is taken by Batman to Fate's magic room to heal. Kent asks if the price was worth the cost of their injuries, noting Batman's cut arm has not healed yet. Batman dismisses the wound and helps Fate to his feet before telling him of his visions. Batman later reveals to Green Arrow that Doctor Fate is investigating Gotham's borders for Loki's possible involvement in the dealings with Black Mask. 'Hell Wars' During the course of the Hell Wars incited by the demon ruler Mephisto, Doctor Fate fights alongside Batman at Nanda Parbat, defending the life force of Earth from Mephisto and his servants. Kent fought the members of the Legion of Vengeance, led by Baron Zemo, in the coast Nanda Parbat, using his control over the lightning and the Eye of Aggamotto in conjunction, defeating several members of the team. When Loki arrived with the revived, but now puppets, members of the Justice League, Kent and Bruce were forced back to the inner chamber of the Ancient One, Fate using his magical powers in conjunctions with Batman's gadgets to hold the Revenants back. Mephisto's arrival bolstered the Revenants and the two heroes made their last stand. Doctor Fate saved Batman from Loki and incapacitated Thor, but was nearly killed by Wonder Woman, only for Batman to save him. Both heroes were knocked into the Ancient One's chamber and nearly sealed into Mephisto's scepter, only saved by Green Arrow, Black Canary and Wolverine's arrival. Powers and Abilities Powers Greater part of Doctor Fate's powers come from the mystical Helmet of Fate. However, Kent Nelson has trained throughout his career to become an accomplished adventurer as well as amassing his own personal sorcery skills. * Magic; inside this power is this great array of abilities: ** Magic Sense: He can feel the presence of magic in his surroundings. ** Awareness: He can be tuned in with the cosmos and feel incoming mystical events. ** Astral Projection ** Chronokinesis ** Dimensional Travel ** Divination ** Eldritch Blast ** Energy Construct Creation ** Energy Resistance ** Flame Spell: Fate learned this ability in the Lost Book of Toth. ** Force Field: one of his fields could withstand the attacks from Aquarius during one full week. ** Healing ** Illusion Casting ** Invisibility ** Magnetic Manipulation ** Hypnosis ** Molecular Reconstruction ** Necromancy ** Phasing: Kent wore this spell to enter in his Tower of Salem. ** Resurrection ** Telepathy ** Teleportation ** Divine Empowerment: Nabu knows the true name of Ra, and can use his divine power to momentarily increase his own magic. ** Dr. Fate could make Superman immune to magic if he wanted. * No emotions: With the helmet, Fate feels no emotion, and is completely immune to Psycho-Pirate's powers. Without his helm, Kent Nelson has only the following magical abilities: * Immortality * Invulnerability: Dr. Fate could withstand military weapons and a explosion which could destroy a mansion. * Telekinesis: when used in conjunction with his helmet, this ability was powerful enough to move a planet. Without it, Fate could be strong enough only to lift cars. ** Flight ** Enhanced Strength Abilities * Archaeology * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) * Occultism * Medicine: Kent is a physician. Weaknesses * Separation From Helmet: Although Kent Nelson is an accomplished magician and crime fighter, without his helm he is significantly weakened. * His invulnerability doesn't protect him against gas-attacks. * After long mystical battles or casting powerful spells, Fate's power would be depleted and needs to restore his mystical energy. Paraphernalia Equipment * Eye of Aggamotto * Cloak of Destiny * Helmet of Fate Category:Alternate Earth-2992 Category:Characters of Alternate Earth-2992 Category:Males of Alternate Earth-2992 Category:Heroes of Alternate Earth-2992 Category:Versions of Doctor Fate Category:Created by Draft227 Category:No Hair Category:Ancient Technology Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Magic Resistance Category:Armor Users Category:Secret Identity Category:Black Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Energy Blasts Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Sorcery Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Senses Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Psychic Energy Blasts Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Resistance